It Wasn't Roaring
by AlarataraWitchIce
Summary: One night, Ichigo hears an odd sound coming from his Inner World. Then he realizes that his Hollow wasn't roaring…it was weeping. M for yaoi, mention of sex, language.


**A/N: I'm so sorry! I'm sorry that I'm not updating Cero Espada right now, but this wouldn't leave me alone! Curse my muse! This is the first story that I've written that has been inspired by a song. I just thought that the song was SO perfect for Ichigo and Hichigo's relationship that I had to write something for it. **

**The song is 'Weeping' by Josh Groban. It's really a wonderful song, and I love listening to it :) ~M.M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>It Wasn't Roaring

**Pairing: **Ichigo/Hichigo

**Rating: **M for Mature.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, mention of sex, language, OOCness. DOES NOT CONTAIN ACTUAL LEMON! Go back if that's what you wanted to read!

**Summary: **One night, Ichigo hears an odd sound coming from his Inner World. Then he realizes that his Hollow wasn't roaring…it was weeping. M for yaoi, mention of sex, language.

_I knew a man who lived in fear, _

_It was huge, it was angry, _

_it was drawing near._

_Behind his house, a secret place,_

_Was the shadow of a demon_

_He could never face_

_He built a wall of steel and flame_

_And men with guns to keep it tame_

_Then standing back he made it plain_

_That the nightmare would never ever rise again_

_But the fear and the fire and the guns remain. _

_It doesn't matter now it's over anyhow_

_He tells the world that it's sleeping_

_But as the night came round_

_I heard its lonely sound_

_It wasn't roaring, it was weeping. _

Excerpt from: _Weeping_, by Josh Groban

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki lay down on his bed, exhausted and pissed off. He'd spent the entire day running back and forth between school and slaying Hollows. For the entire <em>fucking <em>day.

And now, he was attempting to get at least a couple hours of sleep before he had to run off and kill another Hollow. He groaned and threw an arm over his face. His brain hurt from thinking all day, and the one thing that irritated Ichigo to no end was that Hichigo had been bothering him a lot for the past week or so.

Hichigo Shirosaki - the Hollow that resided within Ichigo and always tried to take over his body. And that angered Ichigo to no end.

And then, all of his friends always looked at him with pity when he had one of his episodes. (His eyes would turn yellow and he would lash out at anyone around him) He would tell them that everything was fine; that he'd put up mental barriers of steel and flame to keep the monster at bay.

Oddly enough, that's how his so-called 'friends' looked at him - like he was a monster that would destroy everything in his path. He would, if he had the energy. But he didn't at the moment, so he closed his eyes and tried to relax his muscles long enough to fall asleep.

_Oi, King! _

_Aww…not again_…Ichigo groaned in his head.

_C'mon, King! What's so wrong about me tryin' ta get your attention? _Hichigo asked mockingly.

_Can't you just leave me alone, you fucking bastard_? Ichigo asked, his tone lowering to a growl.

_Now what fun would that be, King? _Hichigo wondered.

_You fucking dick! I hate you! You're so pathetic, just leeching off my life-force and annoying me all the fucking time cuz ya've got nothing better to do! _Ichigo snarled. _Just leave me a-fucking-lone! _

Ichigo's mini-rant was met with nothing but silence. This confused Ichigo (as his Hollow would normally be angry and start roaring all Hollow-ish at him) but he wasn't protesting the small bit of peace that he'd been allowed. He decided to take advantage of it and get some sleep.

The instant his eyes closed, something drew him into his Inner World, past the barrier that he'd created.

And when his feet hit the sideways buildings, he heard an odd noise. He clapped his hands over his ears as quickly as he could, anticipating the loud noise of his Hollow shrieking at him, but nothing like that came.

In fact, Ichigo couldn't hear any noise at all. So he took his hands off his ears and glanced around. Hichigo Shirosaki wasn't anywhere in sight. Eyes narrowed in suspicion, Ichigo's head swiveled around, scanning all of the buildings in sight until he caught a flash of white on the one farthest from the one upon which he stood.

Ichigo dashed towards that building as fast as he could, drawing Zangetsu as he went. With his sword firmly clutched in his hand, Ichigo came to a stop. What he saw on the face of the building shocked him thoroughly.

Hichigo was sitting on the building, knees pulled up to his chest, crying his eyes out.

Immediately, Ichigo felt a small thrill of concern run through him.

"Hey, you okay?" Ichigo asked before he could stop himself. He resisted the urge to slap his hand over his mouth.

Hichigo's head snapped up. The black and yellow orbs were glazed over with tears. The usually pale nose was slightly red.

When Ichigo's and Hichigo's eyes met, the latter immediately turned away and tried to stifle his sobs. Hichigo's teeth clamped down on the sleeve of his white and black shihakusho.

"Shiro, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked. He wasn't expecting his Hollow to answer, so he was surprised when a small, scrambled-sounding voice replied to his question.

"I-I won't bother you anymore, K-King." Hichigo answered. He kept his eyes on the glass windows of the huge sideways building.

Ichigo let out a long breath. So he was the one who caused this? Damn it…

The Shinigami ran a hand through his spiky orange hair and looked at his Hollow again. This time, Shiro was watching him. There were tears still streaming down his face, but he kept his inverted eyes firmly locked on Ichigo.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Ichigo asked, "I was just really tired and pissed off and…I'm just sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you and-" Ichigo got cut off by his Hollow lunging at him, knocking him over, and…kissing him?

Yup. Hichigo's lips were crushing against his own passionately and furiously at the same time. Ichigo was so confused about the whole situation that when Hichigo's tongue pushed against the seam of Ichigo's lips, the Shinigami's lips opened and Hichigo started to ravish his mouth.

That was when awareness seeped into Ichigo's veins like being injected with ice water. He scrambled to shove Hichigo off him, pushing the Hollow's shoulders with a fair amount of force until he rolled off to the side.

Gasping for air, Ichigo sat up and then staggered to his feet.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo snarled at Hichigo.

Hichigo had the good grace to bow his head and look ashamed.

"Sorry, King. I don't know what came over me." Hichigo mumbled.

Ichigo's anger was just masking his terror and confusion. He had just been kissed by his Hollow, and he had liked it. He was scared at his own reaction, and that his Hollow had had that much power over him. (Also, that had been Ichigo's first kiss.)

This made Ichigo wonder if the kiss had been just a fluke - maybe if he kissed Hichigo again, he would feel the disgust and anger that he should feel.

So in one swift move, Ichigo closed the distance between himself and Hichigo and grasped his Hollow's chin. For a moment, he stared deep into Hichigo's eyes, and then pressed his lips to the albino's.

It was like fireworks exploding behind Ichigo's eyelids. A warm tingling ran through his body. Ichigo then noticed that Hichigo's lips were soft, like the petals of a rose. His tan arms wrapped hesitantly around Hichigo's white-clad waist and tugged him gently closer.

Two hands laced through Ichigo's hair, and Ichigo found himself groaning. The need for air suddenly became too much and Ichigo broke away from Hichigo, who promptly began nibbling on the orangette's neck.

"Wh-what…what are we doing?" Ichigo asked breathlessly.

"Does it really matter?" Hichigo asked between the gentle bites that he placed on Ichigo's throat.

Ichigo felt himself start to relax. Relaxation…that was a sensation he'd been deprived of for weeks. And it was very addicting. So he gave in.

"I guess not." Ichigo murmured quietly.

Even though it wasn't visible, Ichigo could tell that Shiro was smirking.

"Then why don't you think up something a bit more…comfortable than the side of this building, King?" Shiro asked.

* * *

><p>For about four hours, Hichigo Shirosaki worshiped his king's perfect body. He treasured each time his king's face contorted in ecstasy and cried out his Hollow's name. Hichigo loved the sound of his king's breathless voice, loved that it was him who was bringing his king pleasure.<p>

When he finally called it quits, Ichigo was exhausted. He was panting as he lay back on the soft mattress his mind hat conjured up. Hichigo crept up beside him and wrapped a pale arm around the Shinigami's waist.

"Why…why did you do all this, Shiro?" Ichigo asked tiredly. He looked at Hichigo with those brown eyes of his and the Hollow just about died.

"I didn't wanna be alone anymore." Hichigo replied bluntly. That was the thing he said before he fell asleep.

Ichigo, tired as he was, wanted desperately to sleep, but his mind was racing.

All those times his Hollow fought him, bugged him, took control of him, they were all because he was lonely? Ichigo's resolve hardened as he stroke a finger down Hichigo's lily-white cheek.

"Don't worry," Ichigo whispered, though he knew his Hollow couldn't hear him, "I won't let you be alone anymore."

Unconsciously, Hichigo smiled.

* * *

><p><em>And then one day, the neighbors came<em>

_They were curious to know about the smoke and flame_

_They stood around _

_Outside the wall, but of course there was _

_nothing to be heard at all,_

_"My friends," he said, "we've reached our goal_

_The threat is under firm control_

_As long as peace and order reign_

_I'll be damned if I can see a reason to explain_

_Why the fear and the fire and the guns remain."_

_It doesn't matter now, it's over anyhow. _

_He tells the world that it's sleeping. _

_But as the night came round, I heard its lonely sound_

_It wasn't roaring, it was weeping. _

_It wasn't roaring, it was weeping. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm still really sorry, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did :) Have a nice evening or morning or afternoon. (For me, it's evening.) Also, I apologize if it wasn't to your liking. I just didn't feel like writing explicit sex at 7:44 in the evening. Sorry. **

**Thanks for reading, please review….yeah. That's all I have to say. Bye! ~M.M.**


End file.
